Usuario discusión:Vixo Fenix
600px Modo Bestia Modo Bestia, y si de paso pudieras crear el articulo de Modo Horda, asi no le pongas mucha informacion, lo agradeceria. Lo haria yo, pero mi internet esta leeeeeento. que quieres decir con la campaña extra????? y me puedes decir como poner el cuadro del gear al lado derecho gracias por la bienvenida Sobre Slifer Hola, sobre el usuario Slifer, trabajare con el sobre las imagenes de Gears 1, es un amigo del colegio, cosa que es bastante buena, por fin aparece alguien que tenga el gears 1, espero que no te importe que yo le instruya. Por que Porque borraste mi contribución era la de la sombra de raam que hice mal o que hola, soy Slifer6214 00:50 23 oct 2011 (UTC) y yo poseo el gears of war 1 en mi pc Petición Hola chavalote, administrador y Dios por lo que veo en tu perfil,...Bueno, a lo que vamos. Contacto con vosotros porque acabo de crear una wiki sobre vehículos aparecidos en juegos y me gustaría contar como es normal, con los de este juego. Tendrían su plantilla diciendo de donde vienen etc. Te dejo el enlace si quieres y no te fies de las ediciones. La wiki tiene dos semanas y una de ellas he tenido el pc averiado,...Y he perdido miles de fotos. En fin, ya me direis. Saludos--Chiquito 07:44 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Re:Petición Pues estupendo, a ver si me pongo al día un poco con el pc porque se me quemó todo (Disco duro inclusive) y es irrecuperable y he perdido muchas imágenes de varios juegos aparte de programas esenciales como Photoshop etc. Muchas gracias.--Chiquito 02:21 24 oct 2011 (UTC) OYE MEN, bloqueaste por añadir informacion falsa y quisiera saber en que pagina...? RE:Excelente Sobre el archivador, crea una pagina llamada Usuario:Vixo Potter/Archivador, copia lo que hay en la mia (Usuario:BlackDragonGears/Archivador) y después ponlo como plantilla en tu discusion actua, es decirl ((Usuario:Vixo Potter/Archivador)). Esos parentesis son corchetes, pero los pongo como parentesis para que wikia no los identifique como codigo. Despues, crea las paginas Usuario:Vixo Potter/Archivo 1, Usuario:Vixo Potter/Archivo 2, Usuario:Vixo Potter/Archivo 3 y ponles las discusiones viejas. Toma como referencia Usuario:BlackdragonGears/Archivo. Sobre la imagen, la hice con photoshop, paint y publisher. Si quieres, te hago una igual. CHAT!!! perdona pero tienes xbox live, si tienes porfavor damelo.Tele cheo 16:16 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Cambio de Nombre Hola Vixo! Sobre el cambio de nombre debes leer la siguiente página http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Renombrar_mi_cuenta. Ahí te explica como cambiartelo Saludos!!! 100px @ALONSO@ @ Wikimensajes @ @ Admin @ @ Blog @100px 22:18 6 nov 2011 (UTC) TRANQILO Q lo q edito son cosas minimas dirigeme en la gearspedia... ayudame,decime en q puedo ayudar depronto aqi en la gearspedia.....algo asi como un maestro por fa hermano... Acuerdo Como RAAM no tiene enlaces en rojo, pero tiene menos contenido que Barrick, decidi dejarlos como "Co-destacados" en la portada. Tab Claro, para mañana tengo tu tab, lo que pasa es que estoy en un ciber y no tengo la "plantilla" para los tabs. TROOOOLLSSS¡ Bueno como te habras dado cuenta ultimamente uno o mas trolls estan asaltando la wiki, en primera esto comenzo desde que se activaron los comentarios en paginas, no digo que sea mala idea pero hay gente idiota, segunfa creo que deberiamos bloquear las paginas para evitar que las editen los anonimos y por ultimo espero que pronto puedar volver a editar como solia hacerlo =). Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 03:43 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de Camilo OK GRACIAS POR LA BIENVENIDA JF no por los logros si no por que sin alardear ni nada yo se un poco de gears y su historia y yo corrijo un poco de esa informacion ok? espera... crees ke los ke escribo es pura basura? por ke lo que e escrito como el granadero de fuego y el hacha de carnicero lo borraste no es insultarte ni nada pero eso me encabrono un poco sabes? Mensaje Anonimo Oye disculpa Vixo se supone que tu eres komo el presidente de aqui, pss este te quiero preguntar porque no nos dejan editar la parte de Gears of war 3, yo lo tengo y me quedaria muy bien, ya se que los spoilers estan prohibidos pero el juego ya tiene dos meses que salio y muchos ya lo cruzaron, bueno espero tu respuesta y de antemano gracias!!!. yo puse a barrick en supervivientes no en armas ok? ...... como dizzy tambien lo puse en supervivientes por que si miras bien la historia barrick y dizzy fueron supervivientes Hola Vixo aqui Reload xD, bueno tengo varias preguntas y espero que puedas contestarme. En primera, noto que la wiki tiene las paginas sobre los comics, pero solo estan las imagenes, queria preguntarte si pueden ser editadas para dar informacion sobre la historia, claro con advertencia de spoilers. En segunda, habia una pagina sobre la recarga activa, que fue borrada, no me quejare, tengo la duda de si poder volver a hacerla, solo que esta vez con mas informacion y mas completa. Por ultimo mando un saludo y adios! Reload Marcus 02:05 26 nov 2011 (UTC) nesecito ayuda con mis ediciones por favor ayuda gran vixo pter mis ediciones diminuñen y no se que hacerPipe3542 02:22 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Varias cosas Hola, sobre lo del puente, tienes toda la razón, había puesto Centenario en algunos articulos porque habia jugado en una versión en inglés, y pense que para la version latina lo traducirian. Sobre lo de la nueva tab, lo siento, lo habia olvidado, ya mismo la hago. A por cierto, tenía una nueva idea "didactica" para el wiki, era introducir algo como escuadrones, es decir, formar grupos de a 4 usuarios y asignar un lider, (un usuario experimentado, como tú, alonso, mexikan, y yo) entonces que cada lider instruya a su escuadrón con las normas del wiki, y que colabore con sus ediciones, que opinas, si estas de acuerdo, lo postulare en un blog para que los admin voten. Mensaje de no se que editar No, de hecho hay varios Gears con la mmisma armadura, los ves si te fijas en el video intro que hay al principio de gears 2, cuando estan marchando. Ah, por cierto, lee mi mensaje anterior y responde. Black Gamertag Mi gamertag es BlackDragon25, pero no lo uso, el que tengo es nivel 78 pero no tengo live, tal vez para enero vuelva a comprar una suscripcion. Por cierto, ya subi tu card, no tienes que volverla a poner porque la puse con el nombre de la anterior. Mensaje de jefe este es un honor ver su perfil pero ¿Mirrha es humana si o no? usted deside y no lo molestare y pues adios Mensaje de Carlosandre2153 Bueno pues las imagenes de Gears 1 las estoy subiendo para un acto, y las saque desde mi GoW de Pc y las edite para que salieran solo las imagenes Carloandre2153 22:21 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola, solo queria avisar que cuando estaba subiendo la pagina (del Acto 1 como ya habia dicho) no me dejo porque ya la habian hecho con la imagen que yo subi, bueno solo queria avisar que ya la edite para que quedara como estaba propuesta a suvirla yo Carloandre2153 22:57 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Amigos Es verdad, había olvidado lo de la prisión. Lo de los amigos, no hay problema. Estaba pensando poner mie ntrada de los escuadrones en la portada para que los usuarios se inscriban rápido. Plagio admitido y Clayton "Tocino" Carmine xD Vaya, entonces no estoy loco... Me di cuenta de que varias imagenes eran parecidas desde la imagen del infobox para Harper (Yo mismo recorte la imagen del comic sin que nadie mas la hubiera colocado, y al día siguiente estaba en la Gearspedia en inglés) ... Pero bueno, ni modo de decir algo, porque nuestro wiki está basado en esa Gearspedia. Sobre Carmine, le estoy dando los últimos detalles, pero podrías buscar una imagen de cuando Clay está en el King Raven dándole al Tempest para ponerla antes de la imagen de cuando llega la paz??. Escopeta Recortada Elite oye porfavor revisa en youtube mira los videos de la sombra de raam solo quiero k agas la pagina de la escopeta recotrada retro ya ay varios videos kon la descripsion de ella tiene 2 cuchillas y su carga retro es casi la misma k el lancer pero al final la diferencia es k dispara una bala solo se ve k le encaja las cuchillas y k se combierte en mill pedasos Buscalo en internet en ingles en español todavia no sale ponle en google en ingles sawed off en gearsofwar.wikia en ingles ya lo tienen checa en la seccion del elite theron o en youtube the raam shadow con G4 tv ablan de esta escopeta con rod ferguson el mismo la llamo Sawed Off ok me ekiboque se llama elite sawed off Berserker oye puedo agregar nuevamente la seccion de las berserker de su extincion a causa de la bomba de masa ligera o tu? por k kitaron la seccion k desia que las berserkers murieron con el criedero de krill Es poco probable que las berserker se hayan extinguido... lo mas seguro que se haya reducido su numero, sin berserkers los locust no se reproducirian, no hubieran durado tanto despues de la bomba de masa ligera Konietzko 20:57 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Mis Contribuciones Bueno, lamento lo de las Imagenes, la verdad no sabía que existían y en Halopedia (De donde vengo) es más fácil eso de subir imagenes aunque ya existan. De hecho esta forma es mejor y prefiero acostumbrarme. Respecto a mi mejora, pues, sí, conozco bastante de edición e intento sacar información de Gears of War atravez de mis cortos conocimientos del juego (no he completado ningúno aun pero sé perfectamente como va la historia). Saludos! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 07:22 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de Shiten Saludos Vixo Fenix, estuve editando y arreglando la sección de Horda Locust, pero has eliminado las imágenes que he subido, hay alguna problematica con estas. Saludos y seguimos en contacto. Mensaje de BlackDragonGears. Hola, veo ya tienes tu escuadrón, solo falta el de Alonso y ya podremos empezar a trabajar en forma. Voy a crear las páginas de todos los escuadrones, allí pon más datos, como la página para contactarse. Cuando la termine, solo entra y rellena los datos. Misión a Mercy Hey, Vixo, soy Brumak47. Mientras editaba el artículo Misión a Mercy, al parecer alguien la borró, por suerte recuperé la info., que en realidad es bastante, te la dejo aquí, por si la llego a poder volver a editarla, la copie: Daimon Warrior Ola Vixo, oye tengo unicamente tres dudas, y espero puedas ayudarme... 1) Asi como en tu perfil, como puedo poner los locust y cog que uso yo, y personalizarlo a mi forma 2) Podrias decirme cuandos DLC quedan por salir y en cual de ellos podria venir Skorge y el Palace Guard 3) Alguna idea de como seria Gold Armor RAAM Daimon Warrior Scorpion 18:05 20 dic 2011 (UTC)Daimon Warrior Scorpion Alicia Valera Hey, Vixo, quería preguntarte si podía poner la plantilla Spoiler en el artículo de Alicia Valera, ya que explica lo que pasa en la camapaña. Saludos, estuve revisando la sección de Misión a Mercy, e hice unas correciones en cuanto a ortografía y gramática, sin embargo veo que volvieron a colocar dichos errores. Ya está bloqueada y bueno ya no es posible arreglarlos, si sería recomendable se revisaran esos detalles, ya que hay muchas ideas que están mal estructuradas y me he preocupado por mejorar esos detalles gradualmente. Saludos. Mercy Me parece bien que la arregles. Siento haberla dejado desordenada, pero como era demasiada info., thumbsupongo que me confundí. Mientras la editas, sería bueno que pusieras la Plantilla:Trabajando, para que así nadie más arruine tu trabajo. Saludos!. - Brumak47 (visita mi blog!: gearsfans.blogspot.com)